ELSWORD: STELLA
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Stella was a nasod and her life is already frustrating. She's stripped of being a nasod and she has a nightmare that brings her worries. She meets the Elgang but, will they help her? Do they trust her? Read the adventures of the Elgang and Stella Kazuma! (There may be hints of pairings XD)
1. Chapter 1

NEWBORN POWER

Stella's POV

_I was battling so many people….so many deaths….so much blood….This is so fun. I want to kill more people. I want revenge. No one is innocent….. I was in a lifeless city. Where was everyone? Oh right… I killed them all…Well, that's payback. After all, those damn scientists made me a monster. I'm now mutated thanks to them…I have too much power…What will I do with all this power? Well that's obvious…I'll free every demon like me in the world and kill those damn bastards for taking everyone I loved. My mate, family, and friends were eliminated one by one right in front of my face. Due to this bloodshed, I unleashed my power on the scientists, watching the scientists disintegrate. I cried right after over my friends, boyfriend and family…. I felt everything change, my life and my soul. I was officially a demon for murdering murderers….. How funny. _

I gasped, waking up as beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. That was a bad nightmare…or omen. I'm actually completely different from that. Wait a minute….

"Where am I?"

_Flashback of Stella_

_I was in Hamel, shopping for food, clothing, and tools. I am what you call a "Nasod". My race was supposed to be dead until I received the human term, hope, from another nasod, Eve. Eve was the same as me, a Nasod who was trying to revive our race. However, I was leaving Hamel soon so I couldn't stay for long. I packed my bags and walked to a new direction, to find new clues for reviving my race. Then, I found a mysterious ring in my backpack. I tried it on and took it off except.. It wouldn't come off? I felt a searing pain on my forehead and noticed that the gem on my forehead, that showed that I was a Nasod, was gone. My golden eyes stayed the same however, my systems seemed to have changed to a human body. I was now human and was useless. What would I do if Eve saw me? Would I see regret? Sadness? Disappointment? I ran through the forest as day slipped to night. I tripped over something and found a root trying to pull me away. It injured me as I escaped from it and I charged forward, hoping to see the exit. Then I let the darkness sink into my mind._

_The Present Time (Stella's POV still)_

I looked at where the root grabbed me, which was the ankle. I could barely move as it is and I could just be an immovable target, just that I could talk. I looked at my surroundings and asked,

"Where am I? How did I get here? I don't remember how I got all the way here. Didn't I faint at some point?"

"_You did."_

"Who's there?!"

"_You, me and someone else. I made you walk here by controlling your body so you were lucky I was there."_

"I d-don't u-understand. How c-could you c-control m-my b-body?"

"_Ugh. You just don't get it. I am another consciousness of you. There's another one too. It's just that we don't come out until you need our help or in this case, faint. You better be prepared…. Since you're no Nasod anymore, you're weapons has changed. Instead of drones, I can see a necklace. That necklace would probably help you in the future…If you're gonna ask what that necklace would do then don't even bother ask because I have no clue. Also, I notice that your hairpin seems to have a mystical aura around it, the same with the necklace. You're weapon probably changed into magic…or something mysterious."_

The voice faded away and I couldn't move. There was no more advice and I was wide awake so I could see what will be after me. I lifted myself up and limped my way out of this forsaken forest, feeling scared. A voice came from behind me and I was startled and my necklace seemed to react. Something came out of the necklace. It was a sword that looked like a staff and a spear. It was a mystical blue color, seeming to react to me. A voice came to my head but this time, it was different.

"_You have summoned me, my master."_

"Who are you? One of my other consciousness?!"

"_No. I am the weapon you are wielding. Please state your name and age and you will be granted new power. This power may be hard to control and the power will change your weapon, depending on your soul and decision."_

"M-my name is Stella Kazuma. 16 years old."

"_Information inputted. Transformation starts from 3..2..1..0. Commencing transformation. Thank you for being my wielder, Stella."_

I saw myself glow with a blue light. My clothes were completely different and it didn't seem to cover me much although, I actually did feel proud. My weapon was basically the same except it had more of an extension. My hairpin decoration was added onto the hilt and I felt happy and powerful. I decided to try my newly born powers on something, a moving tree.

"Lightning Stab!"

I thrust my weapon at my target and my weapon started to have the element of electricity off it. I stabbed it and saw electricity move into the tree, stunning it.

"Icy Rose!"

Roses appeared out of nowhere soon turning to ice. The roses swiveled and turned creating little ice tornados. I pointed at the enemy and mouthed the two words.

"Destroy him."

The roses grew bigger and hit faster. As soon as they broke they were brought back together again. The moving tree ceased to move, falling down on its face. I had a face of triumph until I felt sick.

"I must've misjudged this power. I have to be more careful. But, I know there has to be more techniques than those. I shall try them out aft-"

I fell down hard on my butt. Drained from energy, I was slowly fading into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella's POV

"_Hey Elsword! I see a girl!"_

"_So?"_

"_I think she fainted. Whoa! Look at all those marks on that tree! Did she do this?"_

"_Probably….."_

"_Hey I think she's waking up!"_

My eyes opened slowly and my body ached all over. A purple-haired girl was staring at me and she startled me. She started to show a hint of a smile and left.

"Hey Elbaka! She's awake! I healed her and it seems that she's just fatigued!"

"HEY! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I was suddenly alerted by the high-pitched noise and started to get up. Maybe I could escape. I made a run for it, regrettably stepping on a twig. The twig snapped pulling everyone's attention to me. _Oh shit._ I sprinted, zigzagging through trees and ending up in a village. I got a quick glimpse of them before getting through this forest. _A green-haired elf with a bow, a black-haired boy with a nasod arm and sword, a red-headed boy holding a big sword behind his back, a purple-haired girl with a staff, and a silver-haired girl with drones..Wait a minute….Was that Eve? Did she recognize me? I hope not._

"HEY GUYS! I THINK SHE WENT TO RUBEN!"

Hearing the voice, I looked around and saw a glimpse of red. They were following the path I took and I needed to hide. _Oh GOD… Why are the following me? I wish they would leave me alone…. _I felt the human term "madness" and ran into a store.

"Hi! My name is Anne. Do you need anything?"  
"Can you hide me? I'm being chased by some people for no reason. I'm not a criminal if that's what you're asking."

"ok."

She led me around the counter and into a storage room.

"You stay here. It's those people right? I'll distract them and you run out of the window when they are not looking. Be careful."

"Thanks."

I hid inside the storage room and spied on the people.

"Hey, have you seen a blue-haired girl? She ran away from us and we're chasing her."

"Sorry, but no I haven't seen a girl like that. I'll tell you where she is when I see her."

They turned their backs to the counter and I ran through the open window, landing on the green grass. I ran and ran until I met a phoru. This phoru had armor and was bragging about himself. I tried to ignore him but he challenged me.

"I'm no coward! I'll destroy you and show you my power! I challenge you!"

"…Fine!"

We started our battle and he was pretty easy to beat. I hit him across the place with one blow. He ran away afterwards. I smirked and noticed something floating. I looked around and saw six nasod-like wings floating in the air behind me. At first I thought it was an enemy but it was harmless unless I used it for attacks. I tried to fly and I flew. Then I tried an attack on a tree.

"Thunder Ray!"

Six rays of electricity shot at the tree and the tree turned to ashes as soon as it hit. _So much power….I wonder what I can do with it….._

"HEY GUYS! SHE'S FLYING!"

"Oh GOD NOT YOU AGAIN!"  
"HEY! WE HELPED YOU!"  
"WELL TOO BAD CUZ I AIN'T GOING DOWN THERE!"

_In Stella's Mind_

"_Hey weapon, what's your name?"_

"_My name is….Rosallete. You may call me Rose."_

BACK TO OUTSIDE STELLA'S MIND

"ROSE! I SUMMON YOU AND LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!"

My new weapon called Rose appeared in my hand. I decided to use it for magic. I might use it for a spear or sword later on. Actually it looked kinda like a cannon for magic too. Might as well try the magic cannon. I pulled my weapon to my waist and aimed the tip of Rose at these people.

"STOP AT ONCE!"

"Eve?"

"What happened to you?"

"I'm not a nasod anymore…. I can't handle it anymore!"

I started to laugh. She was a close combat person what could she do? On the other hand, I was more worried about the elf. This elf seems to look nice but I still have to be cautious.

"MAGIC CANNON!"

My weapon started to look like a cannon and shot a bunch of pure magic at them. They were startled and didn't have time to react. My weapon changed back to its original state. I yelled another skill.

"EARTH SPIKE!"

Spikes came from the Earth hitting my enemies. They were stunned as the ground spikes started to make a cage since I was casting another spell.

"CAGE OF NATURE!"

A cage of the earth appeared keeping them inside, captured. I looked and saw vines and grass covering the big holes, ensuring no escape. I smirked at them. I looked at the sun and saw a glint of light. What is that? A figure started to appear and I dodged the figure as it came down, trying to hit me. I saw it was a boy in armor with a big cannon and the boy also looked like a girl. _Umm….I can't tell the difference between this person. Is this person a boy or girl? CUTE! HE HAS PIKACHU EARS MADE FROM HIS HAIR! I WANT TO FEEL THEM O_O! I MUST! BUT…I needed to finish these people off first. I'll need to weaken him too…_

"Can you please let these people go?"

I was surprised and mimicked him.

"Can you please let these people go? OMG THAT IS SO FUNNY! Who would let their prey go?"

I burst into giggles and smirked. _He's interesting…._

"Why not attack me? Are you too nice to attack?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well you will. Who is it? ME OF COURSE!"

I used a skill after that comment. He was surprised after he saw me laugh and taunt him. He was probably mad. Did he think he can win?

"FIRE STORM!"

A thunder storm appeared but what came out of it wasn't lightning but, fire. The fire hit him, straight in the stomach. He gasped, clutching his stomach. I smirked and came right from up in the air starting to dive. He hadn't noticed me since he was too busy trying to handle the pain. I used Rose as a spear this time and when I almost hit him I whispered. _Sorry, but goodbye. _I hit him in the chest and made a little hole in his armor and blood spurted out of the wound and he gasped, falling face- to the floor. The people yelled his name while they were entrapped in the cage.

"CHUNG!"

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. Of course I did hurt him but he's not dead. He'll be better….In a few days. I didn't hit any vital organs so he should be fine."

I flew into the air and vanished. The cage that held them was gone and they raced to the boy called Chung. Eve was staring at me, sadly. I smirked at her and stuck my tongue at her._ Why did I do that?_

" _You did it because you wanted to. Heheheheheh."_

"_Ugh. It's you again. My other consciousness."_

"_HEY! Don't forget that you have another one as well…since you have 3 classes. Usually no one has different consciousness's but it seems you do."_

"_Hmph."_

"_Better be careful. I think you'll meet them again. Tee-hee."_

The voice disappeared again. My 3rd consciousness still didn't talk to me. Only my second one. _Will I actually meet them again? I hope not. I showed them some of my tricks. Still, I don't want to see Eve…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chung's POV**

"_CHUNG!"_

Startled, I woke up. As soon as I went into sitting position my stomach hurt. _That girl was so strong. I noticed it but nobody did. Her armor changed when she attacked me. It distracted me. SHIT! She got away._

"CHUNG! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"  
The Elgang came rushing to me. They fretted over petty little things while I focused on remembering that girl's armor. _The armor changed completely. So did the weapon. There were even wings. Oh ya. She had nasod-like wings, her armor clung onto her making a little arch, her legs were covered with protective armor, and her weapon looked like a spear, staff, sword, and a cannon at the same time. She also had nasod-like things floating above her head and her arms had thin protective armor like her body and legs. Who is she? How could she have defeated me in one blow?_

**Stella's POV**

I truly felt sorry for injuring that boy. I looked at myself.

"W-What the-?!"

"_Stella, it seems that you were upgraded a little. You have better armor and power. It seems that there was also an addition too. See those floating nasod-like things above your head? They will help you in the future."_

Rose's voice disappeared. I got new armor and how will these tiny things help me? Oh well.. I happened to stroll by the people again.

"SHI-!"

I made a run for it as they heard me.

"HEY! IT'S HER!"

I notice that the red-haired boy came up to me.

"HEY I CHALLENGE YOU! IT'S TIME FOR PAYBACK!"  
"FINE!"

Everyone except the red-haired boy and me stepped back. Even the blondie was here. _GOD! I was outnumbered. My other consciousness was right after all…. _The red-haired kid started to try to hit me with a few slashes. I dodged them easily and taunted him. He got mad and chased me around the whole place. I got tired a bit so I used my wings. He tried to uppercut me but then I used a skill.

"LIGHTNING STAB!"

He was temporarily stunned due to the electricity.

"ICY ROSE!"

I kept on hitting him with skills and he aimed one at me.

"MEGA SLASH!"

I dodged it barely in time. Then a blue screen appeared in front of me showing me information of him. It sent information into my mind making me able to counter his moves and dodge. I could tell he was more mad that he was losing.

"TRIPLE GEYSER!"

He hit me with this attack, slashing me a few times in the process. I was maddened now and I knew I had to win to get out of this mess.

"Hey wanna make a deal?"  
"What deal?"

"If I win I can leave but if you win I'll stay and answer your questions. Deal?"

"Deal."

I chuckled to myself and obviously thought of a new idea. _If I do lose I'll just fly away._

"LIGHTNING EARTHQUAKE!"

The earth underneath us started to crack. As it cracked open light came out. When the crack was very big, a lightning bolt came rushing at Elsword giving him a shock. He wasn't stunned but was confused.

"WEAPON CHANGE!"

"_Which weapon do you want to use out of staff, sword or spear?"_

"_Sword."  
_My weapon changed into a majestic sword. The hilt had a decoration that matched my hairpin and in the middle of the hilt was a gem. The gem glowed a mystical and mysterious blue that shined when I touched it.

"EARTH CRACK!"

I hit the earth with my sword and it damaged the red-haired boy and made him lose his balance. I took the chance.

"SLASH FURY!"

I slashed at him like crazy and he could never counter. I was winning till the blondie stepped in and hit me right behind the neck. _Ouch…._

"Sorry but I still wanted to ask you questions… I don't like to cheat but this was the only thing I could do…."

I slowly faded into darkness and a voice came into my head.

"_They cheated didn't they? Shall I give you help?"_

"Injure them but don't kill."

"_Awwww…. Fine."_

**Elsword's POV**

"Huh?"

The girl was still standing even though Chung hit her at every person's weak spot. Should I hit her?

**Stella's POV**

I felt a tug. A new voice came in.

"_Hello Stella. I'm your third consciousness. Either me or your second consciousness."_

"Which has more power?"

The second voice chimed in.

"_Me. So does the third consciousness. But I'll go."_

"Ok."

"_Oh and by the way, you can feel, see, and hear what is going on… But you won't have control over your body because you should have fainted. Just watch how to use the power."_

**Chung's POV**

Didn't I hit her? I was going to again but she twirled around blocking my attack.

"H-How?!"

"Oh because…..I'm not her."

The girl smiled like a devil and it gave me the shivers. She said words full of death and danger too. Everyone could feel the strength radiating off this girl and they couldn't move. Neither could I.

"Who should I kill? I hope this is worth the trouble. This may be fun if you put a fight to it. But if you don't….. I'll just eliminate you all. For the fun of it."

She came at me and hit me very hard in the stomach. She was KICKING. How could she kick in her armor and that high. I saw her armor and noticed the reason. The armor was very thin and it was adjustable. She kicked me in the face and everyone started to rush at her as soon as I was kicked over into a tree. The girl just closed her eyes and FLICKED her hand into my direction. I saw everyone was sent to my direction by something. They were injured. The girl came up to me first.

"Well…..THIS IS SO BORING. YOU CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THIS!"

She kicked and jumped on my stomach real hard. I spat out blood and everyone screamed my name.

"U-ugh."

"SEE…..SO WEAK AND PATHETIC."

Then I had the flashback of my father again. I fainted and kept on dreaming an endless dream until I was awoken by the Elgang. The Elgang had lots of bandages and cut on themselves and they were worried about everyone else. The girl was gone. Now I couldn't get what I needed. I went outside and yelled at the air. I even felt weak and pathetic….


	4. Chapter 4

**THE QUESTIONING**

Next Day

**Stella's POV**

I meet the black-haired boy today and he challenged me while gaining help from his friends. Unfortunately, I lost but I was so close to winning. He had taken me to their gang. They put me in ropes and started to ask questions.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Stella."

"Why did you come here?"

"Travelling."

"Why did you attack us?"

"Cuz I thought you were chasing me."

"But we weren't."

"Oh whoops. Teehee, my bad. So…Who are YOU?"

I decided to turn the tables and start asking them.

"Hmph. Like we'll tell you."

"Then I guess I'll shut up about myself then. We can remain in silent mode."

"Urgh fine."

"Teehee."

"My name is Elsword, the blondie is Chung, the purple-head idiot is Aisha, the old lady is Rena, the nasod is Eve, and the guy with the nasod arm is Raven."

I then heard lots of shouts. Rena and Aisha started to hit Elsword and yell at him. Chung, Raven, and Eve stared at me, inspecting. Eve talked first.

"What happened?"  
"Well obviously, I'm no nasod anymore, Eve. Teehee."

"So attacking us was a mistake?"

"Yup."

Chung patted his hand on his injured stomach staring at me.

"What happened there in the battle? Even though I hit you from behind you outpowered us in just a flick of your hand. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea."

Well, duh, I would obviously lie to these people at some point. I definitely want to lie about this part of my life. The rest doesn't really matter. But all I could think of was those pair of hair ears on his head. When Chung undid my hands, I lifted my hands and started to ruffle his ears and hair around feeling them.

"W-Wait what are you doing?"

He started to blush, which was cute. I noticed myself very close but it didn't matter. I just wanted to inspect these 'ears'. Rena came up breaking us apart.

"Even though you guys are already a couple, we gotta get moving. We need to get to Hamel, remember?"

"I'm not his girlfriend. Most likely I think Aisha or Eve will fit him more well. For Raven or Elsword… I'm thinking Raven with Rena and Elsword with, maybe, Aisha or Eve too."

They all blushed and I burst into a laughing fit. They started to go red with anger as well.

"Oh G-God… T-that w-was so f-funny. But it's probably true. Anyways…can I leave now?"

"Wait do you want to stay with us?"

I shrugged to this suggestion and Elsword kept on babbling.

"If you join, you need to be strong enough."

"Didn't I beat you already?"

Then he started to get angry and started muttering about how he was holding back. I doubted it though.

"Ok I'll fight you one more time."

"Ready, Set, GO!"

This battle was starting and I decided to seduce him for fun. I'll just come up real close and trip over him. I did that intentionally making it look unintentional. I landed on him, nearly kissing. Oh whoops, not what I intentioned. Elsword started to blush and stutter to get me off him. Then he saw me grinning wildly with an evil aura. He finally figured out that it was a trick and he fell for it. I decided to go for his weak spot. The errrrr…area. I kicked it really hard and Elsword was on the floor clutching it, muttering about how I cheated and how I broke it. Everyone stared at me with disgust and awe. Elsword just fell down with just one hit to the area? Then everyone including me burst into laughter. Elsword started to yell from on the ground.

"I-I'll g-get y-you back for this…"

"Do you want another kick there again?"

"N-no…"

Aisha came up to me grinning. She whispered in my ear. I got a wide grin.

"Eve, I have a favor to ask you."

"What would you like to ask, Stella?"

"Can you teach me how to do the bitchy slap?"

"Sure. I'll use Elsword as the dummy."

Elsword screamed. He started to run but Eve caught up to him and slapped him real hard. I copied that on him and he got the same reaction as he did with Eve.

"G-great. Now two people know how to do the bitch slap."

We all laughed at this statement. While on the way to Hamel, the Elgang and I found a little boy. I decided to bring him along. We were shocked when he said he was a demon looking for his sister. His sister's description fitted my looks and I wondered if he really was my younger brother. But if he was…then won't I be a demon? He said she had the same power as me but she lost her memories and was turned to a Nasod due to scientists wanting her powers and trying to mutate her. However, her powers were not taken and she just lost her memory. He's been looking for her everyday but he seemed to have caught a disease and his lifespan has shortened. He can only live for a few days from now. I wanted to have memories and bonds with him so I played with him. However, tomorrow would be his last day alive...

**Me: Finally done **

**Elsword: Hey! Why was I hit here?**

**Me: I tried to make myself less overpowered by being defeated by Raven… I didn't wanted to be defeated by Elsword of course and definitely not Chung. So I chose Raven since he the only boy left. Hmm….Am I supposed to fall in love tho?**

**Everyone except the boys: BWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! OMG The scene with Elsword was so funny.**

**Elsword: *blushes* HEY!**

**Me: I could make the chapter a whole lot worse you kno. Later on I could make you fall in LOVE with AISHA :)**

**Elsword: NOOOOOO!**

**Aisha: Disgusting**

**Everyone except elsword and aisha: Look a couple! *Points at them***

**Aisha: I"ll burn you guys O_O**

**Me: ICY ROSE!**

**Aisha: *frozen***

**Me: well….onto the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Stella's POV

Today was the day that the boy will die. He knew it but kept on smiling. An hour was left till midnight struck. The Elgang and I stuck with him. The boy wanted to talk to me alone so I went with him to my room in a hotel in Elder.

"Stella, it was nice being with you. I'm sorry I have to do this…"

"You're sorry you have to do what?"

"I need to give you my power."

"I-I don't u-understand."

"I need you to have my powers. Control them in any way you want to. My master just said for me to pass it on so my family would still be considered 'alive'."

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm already having trouble controlling my own power."

"Don't worry. When you get the demon power you will have more control over your power and your appearance will change. Your skin tan won't change so no one will figure out. Please. I need to do this. If I don't then my master will find me in the underworld. PLEASE."

I nodded shocked but I had to agree. I wanted to do everything for him, just before he died.

"Ok. I'll start the ritual."

He began to chant and I saw something come out to him and it went right into my open mouth. I was startled, and tried to spit it out but it went down my throat. I was stunned. Then I saw the boy smile.

"I passed the power successfully to you. You don't look that different. It's just your hair. Anyways… Let's get back. I want to see them before I die."

I looked at my hair while leading the boy outside and saw black streaks. I had a little devil tail too and it was cute but it had a very point end so it could probably hurt someone. I had better strength with this demon power but now I'm half demon. I looked and saw that my nasod wings had spikes coming out of them now so they could be used better in rage combat. I followed the boy outside. One more minute till he dies and goes to the underworld. I came back and everyone noticed my appearance.

"Hey what happened to you?"

"Um…."

"Whatever. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. The boy has only one minute left. Let's spend time with him until he passes away."

We sat beside him while he looked at the stars smiling. He had 30 seconds. Then he said words that broke my heart.

"I love you onee-chan…. I don't want to die this early."

Then his eyes went misty as he had fallen backwards. I caught him and cried over him, closing his eyes for him. We made a funeral for him and left. I was still heart-broken when we got to Bethma. As taret practice and to find ways to get stronger, I practiced attacking and I studied a lot. I trained myself physically and mentally. I was ready to face the next battle coming up. I hope I can try to find his onee-chan. But if I was his sister shouldn't I be getting my memories back? Why wasn't I? I was now half demon and human. Then I had a slight headache with little flashbacks. Oh great. Right on cue. But I didn't think it would hurt this much. As I was walking to the house where the Elang stayed in, I felt a little tug. Then a voice came into my head again and this was different from my weapon and consciousness. It was now a high- pitched voice that only looked for battle and hunger. My demon voice.

"_Heheheheheheheh. I can give you more power you know. Just don't go to crazy and getting killed. If you do then you'll be sent to the deepest pits of hell."_

"SHUT UP! STOP GETTING INTO MY HEAD! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAGH!"

The Elgang must have heard me screaming and they saw me writhing in pain. I was holding my head and under it was Rena's lap. She carried me to the bed looking over me to see if I was alright. The headache started to ache with a bigger impact.

"_I know you want power. You want to kill living things. You want to see blood. That's the only thing you want to see. I can also recover you memories if you kill something or someone."_

"Fine."

I was in a dungeon anyways so I could kill a Lizardman easily. I did so and the voice made me go further.

"_Lick the blood. Drink it."_

I did so and felt myself being covered by a different aura. _Please don't let them see me. Please don't. They'll kill me. _A headache came to my head again but showing me all of the memories. I fainted but felt wide awake in my head. I must watch the flashbacks in order to get the information I wanted…..

**Me: Although it was short at least I got another one **

**Elgang: We were barely in the story…**

**Me: Well after all I am the main character… And I can make things a whole lot worse for you so don't complain! Call me master from now on.**

**Elgang: Y-yes my master…**

**Elsword: ILL NEVER CALL U MY MASTER!**

**Me: :) Then you shall feel my wrath. Lightning Stab! Icy Rose! *Dumps Elsword in a cage* *Gets key out* *Puts key inside keyhole***

**Elsword: *gets zapped* OOWWWW**

**Me: *Does eve's slap* anyways…ill continue on later…**


	6. Chapter 6

**? POV**

_Hmm… I see. My servant did follow my orders and put his demon powers into his sister. Would I be able to control her? Probably not. Not with the power she has. I have to make a deal with her then. I shall lure her into a trap make a deal to free her friends and make her my tool. HEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEH._

**Stella's POV**

I suddenly had a chill crawl down my spine. I was still heart-broken and the memories clarified that I was his sister. I did lose my demon power and the power with these new weapons are only extras. Without them, I would be weaker and only left with demon power. I was a monster destined to destroy and wreak havoc. I can't stay in this world any longer. I have to die and make sure that I will not destroy the peace and the El. The Elgang can surely understand or help. But will they? Will they help me if they hear that I'm a demon? I can't think anymore. I just need to let everything out. I shouted at the top of my lungs and got all of my inner stress out. I was relieved but half-hoping the Elgang didn't notice. They didn't due to the fact that they were yelling at each other about hopeless things. I looked at the sky on a big hill. I saw stars and felt a tear threatening to leave my eye and down my cheek. I let it do so and more tears came out. I wiped the tears out and I was sleepy. Hell was where I belonged and I was in the human world. I can't believe it. I looked at the sky and muttered words of regret and sorrow.

"I don't want to be here. Even if it was fun, there's no point since I'll wreak the peace."

Then I heard yelling and screaming. I ran towards the Elgang and noticed that Aisha was being held with a knife to her throat. This strange person let her go and smiled at me. However, when I looked around I saw that the Elgang were in cages. I couldn't help them. I was useless without my friends. I'm so weak. Should I run and hide? I can't leave them behind. The strange person talked.

"Hello, Stella. I am the Demon King. I want to make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"Destroy the city of Hamel, and I will let your friends go."

"What?!"

"Tell me when your choice later. You are one of my minion' sister after all."

I looked down and he laughed.

"They still don't know what you are? HAHAHAHAHAH! Then this will make things more interesting. Tell them who you are and what you are… my sister."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!"

"Yes you are. My name is Kaito Kazuma and your brother was Brian Kazuma."

"N-No.. It can't be.."

"But it is. You are my sister. You are something that does not belong to the world."

"NOO SHUT UP DAMNIT!"

"Decide."

I had to make the right choice. Either them or me. I'm not selfish.

"Fine I agree. But why can't you do it yourself?"

"I can. Just that I want to see someone else do it."

The Elgang stared at me. Chung didn't stare. His face was full of anger and disappointment. He glared at me instead and I looked down. I was probably a Demon Queen now since I'm part of the royal blood and the sister of the king. I flew away with him and the cages were opened. The Elgang were chasing me and Chung was shooting bullets at me. I can't live with this anymore. I went to the middle of Hamel, waiting for my signal. The Elgang shouldn't be able to make it… My heart took a giant leap. Oh no… Kaito was probably trying to destroy the Elgang too. By the time he makes the signal, they would be here. Or was he waiting for after they came and started to fight me. Maybe he wanted to watch the fight while I was the time bomb. I wouldn't die to the impact but everyone else in the city would. There was a statue there and I sat on it. The statue was high enough to keep my feet off the ground and the top was flat. I was supposed to sit and wait. Then the Elgang came and rushed towards me. They had their weapon ready and I knew the Demon King had some type of entertainment. As soon as they came, demons and glitters flooded the streets of the city and they killed a few citizens. There was blood and havoc everywhere but I kept my eyes on Elsword. He was a brave and young boy. I kept on thinking of him and he noticed that I was turning red. I looked away and stood up on the statue. I brought my weapon up into the air and waited. The Elgang focused on defeating all the glitters and demons before trying to hurt me. Elsword yelled at me.

"Hey Stelbaka!"

I was silent. If I were to burst then I would feel regret. I would be mad at him but happy and the demon king wanted to destroy happiness and hope. So I kept silent and stayed in my pose.

"STELLA! BEHIND YOU!"

I looked around to see Kaito standing right behind me. He probably wanted me to blow up the city… or die. I looked at the Elgang and whispered three words to Elsword.

"I love you."

I looked at Kaito again but began to realize that Kaito wasn't there. Instead Rena was there smiling. So it was her that wanted me dead. I saw Kaito a few miles behind trying to stop her. I turned my back to Rena and looked at the Elgang. I might as well say something.

"Farewell everyone. It was nice knowing you."

A tear came down my cheek and I noticed that Rena wasn't there anymore but on the floor, bleeding. Kaito had somehow managed to keep her away and he wanted me to blow up the city. I couldn't. Even though he was my brother I couldn't risk it and didn't want my friends hurt. I charged at him and hugged Kaito.

"Kaito…."

"What?"

"Sorry I have to do this but… Farewell."

I sent him back to where his palace was, Hell. I was going to send myself back however Elsword stopped me.

"You aren't going there right? Not following him to hell right?"

"I'm sorry but that's where I belong. I can't stay here. I am a bomb. I can blow this city up with just my anger. I don't want to."

I looked at Rena regretfully. What a beautiful elf. She wasted this all on herself and to kill me. She could've done great things. I was about to jump into the portal to Hell until Elsword pulled me back and embraced me.

"Why? I need to go back. There is no time. Goodbye everyone. I'll see you later."

I ran out of his embrace and gave everyone my biggest smile. I leapt into the portal as a tear fell off my face and onto the ground.

"STEL-!"

I looked at everyone from inside the portal and waved my hands at them going deeper into hell.

**A few years later**

**Stella's POV**

I made a palace in hell. I put the poor demons to become servants and assassins. I was the ruler of hell since Kaito had been blown somewhere in hell. The high- ranked demons were nobles and the middle-class were citizens. Everyone could where what they wanted to. I missed the Elgang. I could meet them again. Maybe even Elsword. I blushed when I thought of him. I shook my head and made a portal for the human world. As soon as I went through the portal, I closed it, ensuring no demons would come into the human world. A significant time had passed and in hell it was just a few days. However when I passed a tree it had a poster of me on it. It said the price of my capture. Since when did I turn into a criminal? I climbed up a tall tree to blend in and to hide. I decided to sleep here as it would make it harder for archers and other beings to be able to reach me. Unless it was the Elgang of course…. Then a bullet was shot and it grazed my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stella's POV**

I looked down to see a man that looked like Chung. He seemed to be taller and his hair was different but, I could tell it had to be Chung. Why couldn't he recognize me? Didn't I look the same? Demons shouldn't look different. There is only 2 reasons he might not recognize me… He either forgot about me or the El in his armor had become Dark El. I looked around hoping that if this were to turn into a battle that no one would be hurt. This was a forest so everything would be fine. However, I might as well try to talk.

"Hello Chung."

"How do you know my name?"

"Aww… You forgot about me."

I made a pouty face and laughed right after. He was angered and started to shoot more bullets at me. I knew he was ready to blow everything up so I asked him a few questions.

"Hey!"

"What?"  
"How are Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Eve, and Raven?"

"How do you know them?"

"Just answer the question."

"They are fine. They got their job advancements and are better now. Elsword became a Lord Knight, Aisha is a Void Princess, Raven is a Veteran Commander, Rena is a Grand Archer, and Eve is a Code Empress. I'm a Deadly Chaser. And guess what else. I was asked to chase you afterwards."

"So their fine. I guess I should head home now."

I was about to make a portal till the Elgang came. So if Chung forgot his memories, I'm guessing the Elgang did too.

"Rose."

My weapon and armor came out as soon as I said the word. The Elgang looked completely different than before and I still look the same. Maybe I should get a job advancement too.

"Hey Chung. Who's that woman?"

"I think she's the criminal everyone was talking about. No one knows her name apparently. She does look familiar though."

I started to chuckle. I was happy that everyone was alright and I made a portal to Hell.

"Sorry everyone but, I'm going back to my home. I got to see what I wanted to see so it's fine."

I smiled even though my heart had now broken. Elsword forgot about me. He probably likes Aisha now. I can only let things go on as fate. I was about to leap into the portal until they got their weapon ready. Why would they want a fight? This wasn't the Shadow Forest. Oh they want to fight me. So I'm basically outnumbered. I closed the portal and readied my weapon. I dived from above the tree and hit the ground.

"Lightning Crack!"

Lightning came from the ground as I hit it. It started to crackle and out came thunder. It started to stun everyone and zap them. I chuckled and was happy to fight. This was my first time fighting in a couple of days. Aisha used **Plasma Cutter**, however it was easy to dodge. Elsword then used **Armageddon Blade**. I dodged easily since I was already far away. Elsword kept on slashing at me and kept on grinding his teeth like he usually did. I was annoyed and wanted to make him remember. If only if I could become a mage. Then I remembered. Rose could change into the weapon I wanted her too. It was simple actually. Just think of the weapon.

"Magic Form."

My magic staff appeared. However, not only that had changed. I also had different clothes as well. I had less armor which had made me faster in speed.

"Fire Storm!"

I used the same move I did the time we had met and noticed Chung cry out in pain. He clutched his head and stared at me afterwards.

"W-Wait guys. I remember now. She's another friend of all of us… until we figured out that she was the demon queen. We have no chance of beating a royal demon. Especially, a used to be friend."

"So Chung… You finally remember. It was fun but I need to return to Hell again."

"KKYYAAAAAAAA!"

I turned and saw Aisha screaming and so did everyone else. They had regained memories of me and our adventure. I changed back into my usual form.

"You all look so different. I was happy I could see you again. Oh and by the way, how did I become a criminal?"

"Let's just say that we became demon hunters."

I looked at them surprised and defeated. So they became demon hunters huh? I guess then I'll have to be the bad guy. I flew into the air and put a fake evil smile on my face.

"So you finally figured out huh? That demons were bad and we wouldn't save humans unless there was something important to us. Well…that is true. I only saved you kids because I had an interest in you."

These words shocked them and I. This wasn't me. No, it was my 2nd consciousness.

"It was so funny how you thought that we were friends. Well we aren't. You have no value to me. I can wreak as much havoc as I can and you pathetic weasels can't do a thing. I have so much power and I wanted to test it on you. However, my GOOD side came in and made me test it on a weakling ENT. THAT WAS SO BORING."

My demon self took over my body and sliced a tree in my sword form. The demon form charged at the one that I treasured most, Elsword. She hit him in the chest and I felt his blood splatter on my face. He coughed blood and it was cruel. My demon self is trying to torture me and trying to make me stop resisting. I took over again and flew away, with tears crawling down my face. I was still smiling which made me heart break more.

How could you do this?

_To show you that demons shouldn't be nice to humans and that humans are our enemies._

Stop it.. I don't want to hear any of this nonsense. Is Elsword dead?

_No. He's paralyzed for a few days though. You have a human heart. Get rid of it. If you do not then you will feel real torture._

STOP IT!

By the time I looked around it was night. It was the time where demons are the strongest. I noticed I was thirsty and drank lots of water. However, it did not quench my thirst. I looked at myself in the mirror and was shocked to see a pair of fangs inside my mouth. They looked sharp and I wanted to drink badly.

_Must kill and hunt…. Must kill…._

I found a drunk man abandoned in the forest. The Elgang had left and the forest was free to roam around. I looked at the man and he stared at my breasts. He was going to grab him and I pulled his neck closer. As soon as he was about to touch them, I sunk my fangs into his neck and covered his mouth. The drink was warm and tasty and when I was finished, I saw that my eyes were red and that he was dead. Then a red-headed person came.

"S-Stella?"

**Me: Done :D (I thought of pairings)**

**Elgang: Noooooo**

**Me: ElswordxStella, ChungxAisha, EvexRaven and…. I can't think of a pair for Rena T_T Sorry rena.**

**Rena: NOOOOOOO! #$T# ^*$%#^ $*# **

**Me: *smiles devilishly***

**Elgang except Rena: uh oh….**

**Rena: *looks at me and starts to chase me* It's all your fault!**

**Me: HEY! HELP! OH WAIT! I CAN GET YOU OUT OF THE STORY YOU KNOW!**

**Rena: no please don't do that T_T**

**Me: ok but just don't chase me. I already have stress. C u guys for the next chapter**

**Stella: Y am I a vampire Q _Q**


	8. Chapter 8

**Elsword's POV**

I saw Stella bite someone. Except it wasn't the nibble kind. She actually killed someone. Sucked the guy dry. I saw her eyes too. They were red….. She couldn't be… no… it's not possible. She is a vampire. It can't be…. She saw me… Wait a minute. Where did she go? I look around and see her standing in front of me in a mere second. How did she get there? She lifted me off the ground by the collar of my shirt. Stella stared into my eyes and her eyes mystified me. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. My eyes were closing and they refused to listen to me. The darkness was seeping in and my strength started to disappear. I felt her breath hot on my neck and felt a sharp pain however, it disappeared afterwards. The darkness got thicker and I let it take me away.

**Aisha's POV**

Where's Elsword? He went outside for a breath of air and he shouldn't take this long. I went outside and saw nobody. Where could he be?

"Elllbbaaakaaa!"

I shouted his name and dragged it so he should be able to hear me. Huh? There was no reply. I looked and found a trail of footprints on the ground. I followed them and they led me through the forest. The trail stopped and there lay Elsword.

"ELSWORD!"

He was heavy and I needed to check if he had any wounds. I looked at his face and body and see two puncture marks on his neck. Was it Stella? It had to be. She was the only demon near us.

"Oh Stella, you'll pay for this…"

I brought Elsword back to the inn and everyone came rushing. They thought the same thing too. It had to be Stella. However, we need to focus on Elsword. I put my healing magic to use but the puncture marks didn't disappear. How come? I kept on working on the puncture marks however, they couldn't get off.

"U-ugh… it hurts a bit.."

"ELSWORD!"

Elsword woke up in a daze and I saw his eyes. They were a lustful red, like a vampire's. Then they turned back to normal. I was frozen in fear. As Elsword's hand came near me, I slapped it away. He was a vampire too. I can't think anymore. Someone, please save Elsword. Help him. Free him from vampires. I cried all the way to my room.

**Stella's POV**

I drank Elsword's blood. I blushed. His blood was very tasty and it made me feel reassured and filled me with strength and made me feel stronger and more happy. Yet I saw his face filled with fear. I shouldn't have gave in to the bloodlust. I flew over the area where they stayed. I felt a tinge of regret but nothing can be undone now. I looked through the window and I see Elsword staring right at me. I looked away and flew towards Elder. I wanted to die. I can't live with this pain anymore. I want to be alone.

"_Then let me take over. I shall give you the power and show how to destroy. You will be alone in the darkness. If you do not want to be alone in the darkness, you will have to go through the trial of your next class. You have three choices of your next class… Dark Master, Element Priestess, and Ultimate Destroyer. You have another class when you finish this trial. The other trial will begin later though. After Dark Master is Destruction Princess, after Element Priestess is Nature Priestess and after Ultimate Destroyer is Supreme Commander. Choose wisely. All these classes are strong and have different abilities."_

"Please.. I don't care what happens to me… Just help me."

"_Also remember, you will still have your senses so you will be aware of what is happening. However, your emotions will not be there when I take over."_

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! TAKE AWAY MY SUFFEREING!"

Then I felt a sudden cold. Dark blue light enveloped me and I felt different. I was different. I could talk and control my body. Why didn't she take over?

" _I did take over. However there was a side effect and you just don't have any emotions. That way, you will not suffer, and you will not feel joy. You actually can only feel one thing… Madness."_

The demon voice disappeared and I looked around. I felt nothing. It was nice to not have emotions. I looked at the forest around me and noticed a root move. This was the same forest that I had been found in by the Elgang. That means that the Ents are here as well. This will be target practice then. However, if I were to fight a powerful opponent I would need to go to Hamel or Altera. I might as well defeat these Ents first. I defeated all of the foes with almost one or two blows. The boss was there and he was very big. I used my first trick up my sleeve.

"Icy Rose!"

That skill defeated it in a mere second. I needed a bigger and stronger opponent. I flew to Hamel. There were a whole lot of troops and none of them looked easy to defeat. _But that's what makes it more fun._ Then I saw Chung there. He was sitting in an office and it seems that he left the Elgang for a break. I flew near his office window and went below it. I couldn't just appear there. I needed a disguise to talk to Chung. A female guardian came and she was unaware of anything. I hit her hard and she was unconscious in a few seconds. I took her clothes and wore them. They fit me perfectly and I put her in a random abandoned shed. I walked through the enormous hallway like a normal person and knocked on Chung's office door.

"U-Um.. , I need a word with you. May I please come in?"

"Of course."

Before I came in, I put a blonde wig on, to hide my blue hair. I walked in with the uniform and sat on a chair opposite of his desk.

" , I came from another village. I had become a knight and I had heard that there was bad things going on in the village. I heard that someone in the name of Ran had come and taken over it, now it is just a base for his demons. When I went there myself it had nothing but a dark aura. I was captured by Ran and he told me to never ask for help and to never come back or else….he would destroy the village and kill the villagers. Please help me! I can't do this alone…"

"Ok miss… What's your name?"

I started to smile and snapped my fingers. The door had been locked and shut and I could feel ice that I had put at the hinges, tighten making it almost impossible.

"My name is…. Stella."

"U-Um excuse me, can u repeat that again?"

"My name is Stella Kazuma and I never knew that you would be so easily tricked. Where's your gun? I want to battle you."

Chung took out his silver guns and his Destroyer and aimed them at me. He was obviously confused about the situation so I made it clear by taking my weapon and making it a staff.

"PLASMA RAY!"  
A ray of plasma came out of the tip of my wand and it was wonderful. I saw his surprised face and he was already kneeling. This is boring. I need to fight a stronger opponent. Then I felt a bullet hit me and it exploded. Now that was fun. I twirled around to see him at full health and I was at half. He had the advantage and came running at me with his Destroyer.

"FIRE STORM!"

"SCARE CHASE!"  
We used two different moves at once but my fire storm just hit his bullet and kept on striking. He then pulled his silver gun and shot me on the arm. He was aiming for my nerves to make my arms useless. Then I felt red mist come from everywhere. Chung couldn't see it but I could. It was enveloping me and the next minute I open my eyes, I see Chung on the ground and he had blood trickling from his mouth. N-No.. I have to resist it… I was too late. My fangs were already plunging into his neck and sucking on his blood. When I stopped I fainted on him, due to fatigue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stella's POV**

I woke up from my slumber, seeing Chung is still unconscious. Chung is the prince and if they see me with him, they will kill me on the spot. I had to go somewhere. The only place I can think of is my home, Hell. I made the portal and jumped into it, closing the portal before any humans find it. I was back in my palace and Kaito was still missing. My demon maids came running at me.

"Demon Queen! You're covered in wounds and you're clothes are wrecked! What happened?"

"I went to the human world and had fought humans. They were no match for me though. They did put up a fight."

"Let us take care of you, Demon Queen."

"Please, call me ."

"Then call me Kuro. This is Miyuki, Sayomi, Rin and Chiyo. This is your butler, Husui. He will help you with anything."

When I had taken a bath and changed my clothes, I went to Husui.

"Husui, do you know anything about job advancements? I want to get one."

"A job advancement is when you get another job class. Once you get this job class you cannot change it, unless something went wrong or it is natural. You might be able to change yours since you have the power to change your weapon."

"Thank you, Husui."

"You're welcome, . You may always get job advancements from me."

I thought about it and told him about my three classes. He put them into his database and he was ready for me to get my job advancement. I thought long and hard and decided to get Dark Master. I would become a Destruction Princess afterwards which fits me.

"I would like to become a Dark Master."

"Ok, Mrs. Kazuma. These are your tasks."

He had given me a document which showed my tasks. I did them and he gave me something after I had finished these tasks. I open the box and there was, not promotion clothes, but a new hairpin and a bracelet. The hairpin looked basically the same as my old one but it had more of a swirly design and it was a dark blue color, like the one that the demon self-emitted. The bracelet looked like my hairpin as well but when I put it on, I couldn't take it off. Then I put the hairpin on and another blue light enveloped me. I had different clothes and my hairstyle was different. Instead of my hair being straight and short, I had longer hair that came up to my waist. My hair was now curlier and my side bangs were braided. My weapon looked normal now and Rose spoke to me.

"_Stella, now you have the power of darkness. This darkness will try to give you an emotion, madness. Be careful. I can now become more weapons than I did before. I can now become a bow. The arrow will be made out of your mana, or darkness. Your equipment has changed and you should look at the protector floating around your head."_

I looked at my armor as well and it did change. So did the nasod protectors. I looked up and saw that the nasods grew bigger and they were now four of them. Two protected my sides while the other two grew bigger as I stared at them. The two nasods grew big enough and became sharp and they floated at my hands now. These sharp things split apart and they became 5 needles each. Basically, they are now throwing needles. They're armor reattached so now I can throw one at the enemies and if the armor was hit, then the needles would come out and pierce the enemy. My nasod wings now produced poison needles which were black at the tips of my wings and at the top rim. My armor was improved and it was easy to move still. My mana was now in the color of a blue-black and Husui and Katie made an arena for demons to battle. I went into the arena and found a very big demon standing there, staring at me. He was ready to battle and so was I.

**Chung's POV**

What happened? I was in the hospital and remembered. Stella drank my blood and I fainted. She escaped after though. She's really a demon. A full one now. Full-demons are vampire and they can walk in the sun. They are weaker though. However, at night they're true form comes out and if they let themselves into the hunger, they become beasts. I had a thoughtful look on till Aisha came. I blushed, seeing her staring at me. She blushed too and it seems that we were the only ones here.

"Where's everyone else?"

"They're looking for Stella. We heard that she was a vampire and she's a criminal. She already drank Elsword's and your blood. She killed a man by sucking him dry. We are demon hunters, Chung. We have to hunt killers like her."

"O-okay.."

I looked around and kissed Aisha. Her eyes widened and her whole face was red. She kissed me back and when she broke the kiss she said the exact same thing as me at the same time.

"I love you."

"I love you."

We were surprised and she hugged me with a smile on her face.

"Chung, we still need to hunt her. She's the demon queen. I'll meet you at where she was last seen before she went to Hell. I know she had to go to hell or else news would get to us fast from other people."

We walked together, our fingers intertwined with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chung's POV**

"Hey Chung!"

I looked around and saw Elsword running to me. Everyone was at the meeting place so we could begin our search for Stella.

"Let's go look. I'll go to Alter and you'll go to Elder. Aisha will go to Velder and Raven will go to Hamel. Rena will go to Ruben."

"Ok. Let's Go!

We instantly left and I had already told them where to meet if she wasn't found. I looked thoroughly all over town yet I couldn't find her or anyone who has seen her. A few hours passed and I left Altera, going to the meeting spot in Bethma. I went to Bethma and found the rest of the Elgang with faces of defeat,

"I guess the only option is to go to Hell. Or lure her here."

"Oh no…."

I twirled around to see a maid looking at me with frightened eyes.

"I can't let this happen."

She made a portal and leapt into it. The portal closed and we couldn't move. One of her maids have found out we were going to lure her out or go to Hell. We looked around and fell on the ground hard. I couldn't believe this. So she has other demons working for her now. I have to get to her as soon as possible and destroy her. A flashback of my father hit me and I put my palm to my forehead. It feels like the time where Dad was taken over by the dark El. I needed to get to her….soon.

**Stella's POV**

I heard my name and twirled around to see my maid, with sweat beaded on her forehead.

" ! The demon hunters are going to try to lure you out or come to the palace to destroy you! We have to stop them!"

"Thank you for the info, Chiyo. I will notify all our guards. Those people are hard fighters and they will do anything to complete their job. We must hurry. Please help and notify every single demon that we will be under attack so be on guard at all times."

"Yes ."

I looked around and found Husui, waiting in the corner of the palace.

"Husui! I need the job advancement for the Destruction Princess. Now. We will be under attack shortly."

" the job advancement is ready. However, I changed the name a bit. Now the name is Destruction Queen. It fits you perfectly."

Husui gave me documents of my tasks and I left, destroying everything that my task told me too. I was done my tasks in a few minutes and rushed back to see all the guards in rows and columns. They were attacking now. I looked around and saw Chung, Aisha, Raven, Rena, and Eve. I also saw Elsword. They were staring at me and I ran into the palace.

"Husui, I have done it!"

"Ms. Kazuma! We are under attack! Here is the job advancement!"

He gave it to me in a hurry and disappeared. When he came back, he was in armor and had two swords. He looked at me and at the Elgang.

"Ms. Kazuma…If I die, the maids will help you."

He charged at the approaching Elgang. He fought gallantly and did moves that were never known before. However, he was outnumbered and I saw Elsword slash Husui. Husui was injured.

"HUSUI!"

He charged once again and Elsword stabbed him in the heart. Tears streaked down the maids' and my eyes. I couldn't forgive them. EVER. They killed him. I must get revenge. Everything started to turn red and I couldn't see anymore. I let my body do whatever now. I didn't care and I didn't move. I let the red darkness take over.

**Elsword's POV**

I saw tear streaks go down Stella's eyes. She stood there with her eyes closed and she didn't move. I felt guilty that I had to kill her. I charged at her and saw her eyes were open. I black flipped on instinct. I had a bad-vibe off of her. I looked at the Elgang and saw Aisha. She was trembling and held her arms. She stuttered each word.

"W-we w-won't w-win…"

That meant she was too strong. She can't be. Then I noticed that I was wrong. Her clothes and hair was different. Her weapon looked stronger and sharper. Everything on her looked dangerous. I charged first and saw her eyes were red. Blood-red. Then something hit me. Eve held me back from charging at her and threw me against the wall.

"Probability of us losing, 90%. Probability of us injured, 99%."

That meant we would probably lose. Tears were still coming out of Stella's eyes and heard her say something.

"Die. Death Vine."

A black vine appeared in her hand and turned into a whip. The whip spread into 6 other whips making it easier to capture all of us. She whipped the vine around and caught Aisha. Aisha dropped her staff and I saw her moaning in pain. I ran with my sword to slash the vine but another picked me up, and I dropped my sword. Then I saw it. The vines were like rose vines and they were sucking our blood and giving it to Stella. It was hard to move as it sucked more blood. I saw everything. Eve reflected a vine back with her drones but her drones got caught. She leaped for them and was caught. Raven kept on trying to slice it but it found its way around his arm and caught him. Rena was the most agile and was able to dodge and kick but eventually 2 vines dove in for her and she was cornered. She jumped and they followed her. When she landed, they acted fast enough for her not to even react. Chung used his destroyer to protect himself but his cannon was taken. Chung was captured due to his slow movement and the vine found a way to still penetrate his armor. We were stuck and our blood was running out. We were exhausted and I couldn't move. Then the vines loosened and let go. I saw Stella afterwards. She looked energized and ready to kill us. Stella had a dark aura and she looked deadly. She raised her weapon and changed it into a sword. She was going to cut my head off. I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

**Stella's POV**

I got to my senses just in time. I saw myself almost beheading Elsword. I stumbled backwards and saw all their wounds. Did I do this? I had to run away. If I didn't then I would be destroyed. Elsword faced towards me and looked into my eyes. I didn't feel emotions anymore. I only felt mad. Not the angered mad but the crazy mad.

"Portal!"

I summoned a portal to the present time in the human world. They were weak and I carried them over. Then I felt a sharp pain at my back. I looked around and saw Elsword stabbing me. His sword protruded from my back, through to the front. I fell down in horror. I was dying. I can't die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I looked up and saw Chiyo taking out the sword. She threw the sword away and carried me to the throne room. She ran me there because the Elgang were chasing me. My eyes were refusing to open and I felt myself fade to darkness. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

**Elsword's POV**

I saw Stella's eyes go misty. Just like all the people who died. I murdered her. Killed her. Tears came out of everyone's eyes but not mine. I felt happy. Why? Why do I feel happy when I murdered someone? Her maids were by her sides and they had their weapons on the ready. I felt crazy. I slashed madly at the air and it hit the maid and blood squirted out of the wound. The wound wasn't serious but she still groaned. I wanted to hear screams. I slashed all the maids so many times but they refused to scream. When I came back to reality, the Elgang were staring at me with eyes of horror and there were bodies of the demons. I murdered her maids. Our job is complete. Who knew I was so corrupted?


	11. Chapter 11

**Another few years later**

**Elsword's POV**

I looked around the place. It was safe. The world changed since I killed Stella. The dead were everywhere and everything was in chaos. The Elgang are still safe but separated. Eve shut herself into a lab where no zombies have gotten into. Aisha was with Chung in Hamel. Rena and Raven were together and fighting the monsters as they travelled. The only way to turn into a zombie is for one to bit a chunk of your limbs off. My sword had zombie guts all over it. I looked around the place one more time. It looked somewhat familiar. This place looked exactly like Stella's palace. But Stella's palace was in Hell. Was I sent here somehow? I explored the palace and confirmed that this was Stella's palace. The demons weren't there. No zombies either. I looked and found the maids I killed still there. Stella's body was nearby. I ran into the throne room and saw that Stella's body wasn't there anymore. I looked around again and saw a pair of blood-red eyes stare at me. I felt hot breath on my neck and I felt a sharp pain. I tried to shake the person off yet it got stronger. I needed to get a glimpse of this person. I looked around and saw blue hair with the exact same streaks of black. The same weapon and clothes.

"Stella?"

"Who are you?"

I was shocked to hear that. She doesn't remember? How is she even alive?

"State your name and age please. Or I will have to eliminate you."

She got her weapon on the ready and so did I.

"I am Elsword. Age 16."

She withdrew her weapon and started to groan. She was clutching her head and by the time it stopped, all the demons were surrounding her.

"My queen, are you all right?"

"Yes, my fellow citizens. I have a favor to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Destroy that man. Torture him first. Like he did to Husui."

All the demons looked towards me and started to charge. I slashed them until I saw Stella protect one of them. She charged right in front of me and flicked her hand like she did last time. I was thrown against a weak pillar, which fell on me. I wobbled as I stood up. I reached for her saying one last word till I lost consciousness.

"Help."

**Me: I know, it's a very short chapter. I'm just depressed a little. I have so much work.**

**Elgang: Its ok.**

**Me: Thanks. C u ppl next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Stella's POV**

Memories hit me like a bat hitting a baseball. I remembered everything. Husui died. The heart-breaking scene came last; Elsword killing me. At first I didn't know who he was until these memories hit me. The demon citizens came running at me and asking me if I was alright. I look around and I didn't see any of my maids among them. Where were they? Then I saw it. My maids were on the floor and their wounds were already dry. They had died some time ago. I wanted to murder Elsword. He took everyone I loved from me. Even though, I loved him, I was a demon. I was supposed to be dead. Why wasn't I now?

"_Rose."_

"_Yes Stella?"  
"How many years have passed by?"_

"_About 7 years."_

So it's been seven years since I died. Huh. I looked around and saw that Elsword was clearly outnumbered.

"Please eliminate that man."

They looked at the person I was pointing too, Elsword. They attacked but gained slashes. They didn't succeed. Then I saw Elsword trying to attack a demon child. I blocked his way and flicked my hand towards a weakened pillar. He was thrown to it and the pillar fell onto him. He said something afterwards.

"Help."

**Chung's POV**

I was with Aisha and ordering my troops to destroy the zombies. What has become of this world? My father died two years ago. I came back to Hamel with my Aisha. I protected her and she protected me. We married a few days ago but we decided to not invite anyone over, due to the fact that zombies were everywhere.

"AISHA!"  
A zombie was coming near Aisha from behind. She twirled around and used Lightning Bolt. There was no end to these monsters. When would they die out?

"SHOOTING STAR!"

Multiple missiles hit the zombies and they were gone in a flash. The zombies were easy to destroy but there were countless of them. We sat down on a rock, tired from using so much mana. I wondered where Raven and Rena would be. Eve is in her lab and no one has seen her since. Elsword should have stayed in Ruben. I looked at the scene before me and a light flashed behind me. I looked behind and see an unconscious Elsword on the ground. A familiar voice and person comes out of the light.

"Hello Chung and Aisha. It's nice to meet you two again."

We both see Stella hovering above Elsword. She was supposed to be dead. How was she alive and did she do this to Elsword?

"I have seem to be gone for a few years. I hear that you are in need of my help."


	13. Chapter 13

Aisha's POV

I saw behind Chung was Stella. Stella died by Elsword's hands years ago. How is she alive? If she dares attack Chung I swear that I will kill her.

"Hello Chung and Aisha! It's been so long!"

"Why so quiet? It's not nice to ignore people who came back from the dead. And I especially brought Elsword here!"

She pouted and smirked right afterwards. She dropped a familiar red-head.

"ELSWORD! Are you all right?!"  
"Ughh...Yeah. Whoa why is Aisha and Chung here? Wasn't I in Stella's castle?"  
"It seems that you have awoken, Elsword! These people keep on asking me on how I'm alive and stuff."  
"Stella?! I thought you were dead!"  
"I know. Somehow I came back to life. Anyways what happened here? Like there are people who are like munching other people's arms."  
"That's because there are zombies everywhere. We need to get rid of the one who actually cast this spell...I'm going to kill them. They even brought Elsa back to life! And she is now a zombie eating other people!"  
"Whoa...Hmmmm. Doesn't that mean I'm basically a sane zombie because I cam back from the dead?"  
"! That's possible! Thing is, why are you the only one?"  
"I don't know. Maybe because someone wanted to take advantage of me?"  
"True... Anyways, we will have to reform the Elgang again... We need to get to Rena, Raven, and Eve. We already found Eve's location. Let's go there first."

Stella's POV

That was surprising. There were zombies. That was certainly weird. I followed them by air because I do not want to be bitten my incoming zombies. I followed them to a white building. The building started to talk.

"Who are you?"  
"Eve, It's Elsword, Aisha, and Chung."  
"How about the fourth one?"  
"A new friend who isn't a zombie."  
"Permission granted. Come on in."

I came in while flying. I landed on my feet and started to walk instead. I saw Eve and she looked the same except for some of ripped clothing. She looked a little bit surprised and aimed a gun at me.

"Why is SHE here?!"  
"Calm down, Eve! She won't do any harm."  
"And I don't intend to until I know what the hell is going on!"  
"Fine. Let me give an explanation. While you were gone there was an experiment gone wrong. A scientist decided to bring his loved one back. SO he wanted to create life into their bodies. It successfully worked but they turned into monsters."  
"Wow...They are dumb. Don't tamper with life."  
"I know. That is why I am trying to destroy them without ruining their bodies."  
"Well, that looks hard."  
"It is. We must hide and stay away from them."

Well that was easier said than done. I looked around to see nothing but Elsword. He pointed his sword at me and glared at me.

"She has to be the one to stop them."  
"It is true. She is the only sane zombie and this happened after she died. She is mostly the cause."  
"W-wait are you going to kill me again!?"  
"When we find evidence that if you die and the zombies will disappear too, then we will have no choice but to kill you."

I looked around to see a way to get out of here. They are monsters. I flew but Chung and Aisha blocked the doorway. I dove for it but Chung's strong armour blocked me and he threw me back. He gave me a glare and the same with Aisha. No. Nononono. This can't be happening. I'm going to die again. Again...  
Then kill them first. If you kill them, you won't be threatened ever again. The zombies are under your control.  
No it can't be...I'm the cause. I am really the cause. I deserve to die.

"I AM the cause...No. It can't be. I can't believe it. Even when I didn't do anything, I am somehow the cause! How can this be happening?!"

Everyone stared at me and it was Elsword to do the act. He raised his sword up high in the air while I was sobbing on the ground. He was going to behead me. He wants to make sure I won't come back. I guess this is it.

No it isn't. Due to your contract with Rose, you will be able to move into a different body, but you will have to conceal your identity.

So I can get away. I hope that I will be able to be reborn in a new body. Rose please do this for me. Yes, Stella. Thank you. Then I felt nothing but a quick slice.

Elsword's POV

I killed Stella yet again. But she's gone forever. I used my hair to conceal my tears but they still ran down my cheeks. I loved Stella all my life and I had to kill her to save humanity. I-I might as well die as well. I don't want to do this anymore. All this hunting demons. I have to be a part of all this bloodshed. It's no fair. Someone...Please kill me. Or I'll do it myself. I grabbed my sword and aimed it at my head. I was going to behead myself when Aisha stopped me. She grabbed the sword from my hand and I looked up to see everyone looking down and crying. The brave Aisha soon sobbed and fell onto her knees. Chung still had tears in his eyes as he picked her up from the floor. We all looked at Stella's body and we had a funeral for her. All the zombies returned into humans again. Everyone was safe. Except we were all hurt. Only the Elgang. When Rena and Raven came back from their trip, we told them and shed tears again.

"Rena...Raven..we need to tell you something."  
"What is it?"

I broke apart and started to cry again.

"Elsword! What's wrong?!"  
"I-I k-killed her!"  
"Who?"  
"STELLA!"

I ran away to a nearby forest. It started to rain and I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I was in my room on my bed. Rena and everyone else were still crying. I joined them and our tears glowed.

"Elgang, there will be a surprise in 1 month. It will be a great surprise and you will love it."

Then the sign disappeared. Something good was going to happen. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Will this good thing, be Stella?


End file.
